<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Harry Potter Rewrite by NeedsCaffeineRightNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225037">My Harry Potter Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow'>NeedsCaffeineRightNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except Voldemort, Harry Potter Rewrite, M/M, You're Welcome, a better version, a happier version, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Tom Riddle, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Harry Potter Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus looked down at the boy in front of him, telling him that Hagrid, of all people, had let the thing in that killed the girl, and he wasn't buying a word of it. </p><p>"Mr. Riddle, are you aware that I am the reason Hargrid is even enrolled here?", Albus asked him. </p><p>"Yes sir, but that doesn't change the fact tha-", Tom told him, but Albus interrupted.</p><p>"Now answer one more question, since you don't seem like a complete idiot", Albus said, and then leaned down so that they were eye to eye, he stared into those green eyes that were stuck in the boys face and he frowned, and then asked his question, "Do I look like I was born yesterday?"</p><p>"No but-", Tom said but it was just then that Albus spoke again, this time casting a spell, "Petrificus Totalus"</p><p>Tom froze, and then hit the floor, not being able to move his arms or legs, even his mouth wouldn't open. Albus bent down and picked him, "I believe you need to see the Headmaster and the Minister, tell them about your little monster"</p><p> </p><p>It was later that year that Tom Riddle was executed for the death of a classmate and for using several forbidden spells, even creating one of his own. </p><p>Harry Potter was born several decades later into what was mostly a safe world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr @Needscaffeine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>